Use of syringes for injections is commonplace in hospital environments as well as in clinics and even homes for example, by diabetics and the like. As used herein, the term "syringe" broadly refers to a medical instrument used to inject fluids into the body or draw fluids from the body. In general, syringes include a plastic barrel in communication with a metal needle provided for insertion into a vein, muscle or the like. Liquid material to be injected into the body can be provided in the plastic barrel and dispensed through the needle which is in fluid communication therewith. Alternatively, body fluids can be withdrawn through the needle and collected in the plastic barrel. Because of the intimate nature of the uses to which syringes are put, it is important that they be provided initially in a sterile condition. However, syringes are no longer sterile after use. Accordingly, disposal of used syringes has become a major health problem.
There has always been and continues to be a danger that a person will stab themselves with the needle of a used syringe. This danger is heightened in this day of infectious and deadly diseases such as AIDS, hepatitis and the like since it is not possible to know if the person who used the syringe had such a disease. Consequently, all used syringes have become suspect objects of fear and are subject to strict disposal standards.
Hospitals, clinics and doctor's offices are generally required to separate the needle from the plastic barrel of the syringe and to dispose of each in separate and secure approved containers for disposal of infectious waste. In addition, infectious waste can only be removed for destruction by licensed carters, who must be hired by the hospital, clinic or doctor's office.
Numerous syringe disposal systems wherein the syringe is somehow broken or severed are known. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,311 issued to Pugliese et al. on Jan. 21, 1986. The device disclosed in Pugliese is a machine having knives, which are mounted so as to be capable of engaging a syringe positioned in the machine and severing the syringe in multiple locations. After severing, the parts of the syringe fall into a container and the container is disposed of as a unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,849 issued to Hanifl on Mar. 8, 1983 discloses a needle removal and disposal device including a container with a cap. The cap includes means for disengaging the needles from the syringes. The disengaged needles are stored within the container. The device does not provide means for disposing of the plastic portion of the syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,358 issued to Simpson on June 5, 1984 shows a medical appliance disposal container having at least one opening for insertion of medical appliances. At least one of the openings includes a needle destruction means whereby needles can be destroyed while attached to a syringe and the destroyed needle-syringe assembly can be inserted into the disposal container through the opening. The disposal container is designed for use throughout a health care facility and is useful for reducing the risk of spillage if the container is upset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,643 issued to Pepper on Dec. 18, 1984 discloses a disposal system for syringe and needle combinations. The system includes a container that has a lid with a flexible resilient one-way valve. The valve permits the needle and/or syringe to be inserted, but prevents reemergence of the needle and/or syringe out of the container. The lid further includes a passive bending structure which bends the needle to render it unusable prior to insertion into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,687 issued to Harkins et al on Nov. 19, 1985 discloses yet another needle breaking and storage device. The device includes a closed compartment with an aperture in one wall for receiving a hypodermic needle and permitting it to be severed and to fall into a storage receptacle. Various ways of retaining the severed needle tips in the receptacle are disclosed including a magnet and a viscous liquid which partially coats the severed tips. The device further includes a second aperture dimensioned to similarly allow the severance of the tip of the hypodermic syringe and a separate receptacle for storage of the severed syringe tips.
A different type of syringe disposal unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,516 issued to Baker, Sr. et al. on May 5, 1987. The Baker apparatus includes a series of wall units, each of which include a pivoted, lockable panel and an upper opening for supporting the top surface of a thermoplastic liner contained in a basket. Medical debris is collected in the thermo-plastic liner which is periodically removed and heated in an autoclave to melt the liner around the debris. The liner is melted at a temperature of less than about 250.degree. F. while pressure is maintained on the bag and liner. This temperature is not sufficient to melt the plastic of the syringes within the liner and accordingly, the liner and syringes are only sterile as long as the liner is not punctured. It is certainly not sufficiently sterile to meet requirements of the Federal Environmental Protection Agency (E.P.A.), the Food and Drug Administration (F.D.A.), and a significant number of Health and Sanitation Departments, namely including New York. All of the prior art syringe disposal systems are disadvantageous in that the syringe material is not rendered sterile and special disposal of the material as infectious waste is necessary.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that processes used syringes for sterile disposal.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for processing used syringes for disposal which melts the plastic portion of the syringe so that the melted plastic can encapsulate the needle to form a melted mass and renders the melted mass sterile.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for rendering used syringes sterile for disposal purposes.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.